College Cophine
by thegrandoptimist
Summary: AU Where Cosima and Delphine are college roommates that want to make crazy science together.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima gave the box one final tug and stood up, panting. Every time she moved she thought it was a good idea to shove as many books as she could in every box, and every time she regretted it. Maybe I just enjoy making life difficult for myself, she thought. You know, the challenge of getting an eighty kilo box from place to place. The social awkwardness of your first appearance at college being that of you sweating your brains out and struggling to catch your breath. At least my roommate isn't here yet, she allowed.

Right on cue - because everything happened at the worst possible time in Cosima's life, it was just the way of things; she'd resigned herself to it long ago - her gorgeous roommate stepped through the door. I mean jesus christ, this girl was _hot - _long legs, tall, delicate. Her hair was fucking ridiculous, and Cosima ran her hands through her dreads self-consciously. But really, Cosima didn't have time for hair like that; science was her passion and she wasn't all that concerned with how she looked doing it. This girl probably studied fashion or something. Cosima realised she was staring and busied herself taking books out of boxes.

"Hi, I'm Cosima," she said, tilting her head to the side and waving her hands (which were still full of books). Biology textbooks flew around the room. Jesus. Again? Just once I'd like to speak without waving my arms around like an octopus.

"Hello Cosima, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Delphine." Delphine said as she reached down to pick up one of the books that landed at her feet, handing it carefully back to Cosima. Even her voice oozed sensuality. Cosima stole a glance at the other girl's face as she took back the textbook, and even in that short time caught herself wondering what Delphine's delicate lips would feel like against her own. Cosima couldn't believe she was being so shallow. She'd barely even spoken to her new roommate. Cosima didn't worry too much about it being awkward though; she was sure that once they started speaking the illusion would be shattered and this momentary lust would be forgotten. That's what always happened; Cosima was attracted to people until she heard them speak, and then their stupidity turned her right off.

"Ah, are you taking Microbiology 1 this semester?" inquired Delphine, pointing at the textbook.

"Umm, yeah. I'm studying a Bachelor of Science - Bio Major - it's my first year," answered Cosima, a little bewildered. "Don't tell me you're a Science geek too!?"

Cosima inhaled excitedly, hoping beyond hope that she'd been roomed with someone she could geek out with. Delphine grinned, and Cosima could feel her heart melting.

"Yes, I am also a Bio Major; I am in my second year though."

Cosima was practically bouncing off the walls, but she tried to contain her excitement.

"So, what's it all about for you? I mean, like, where is this heading? Are you doing post grad? What's your specific interest? What kind of job do you want? What's the course like? Will I enjoy it? It is more challenging than high school, right?"

"Goodness me, so many questions!" Delphine laughed. It was a light, tinkling, sincere kind of laugh. The kind of laugh that makes everyone else feel like smiling. And so Cosima smiled, she couldn't help herself.

"I don't even know where to begin. Hmm, well I had this really excellent Biology teacher in high school. She was so passionate about it; the kind of passionate that made everyone else want to be passionate about it too. And so I started doing more and more research in my own time, and then I stumbled across Immunology and kind of fell in love. I am planning on studying through to get my PhD, and from there the dream is to get funding for my own research projects in the future. The course is really great. There are some stats subjects you have to take that are a little dry, but you should really enjoy all the biology major subjects, you definitely learn things that you wouldn't have learnt in high school. What about yourself; any topics you're particularly interested in?"

Cosima couldn't believe it. This girl was hot, and smart (and hot).

"I'm not too sure yet. I mean, I'm really interested in Human Evolutionary Development, but I am hoping that I will get exposed to a variety of different topics throughout the next three years and that it will be really easy to choose an honours topic. I want to get my PhD too, actually. Just because, like, science, right?" Cosima let her hands drop to her sides, she hadn't even noticed that she was using them.

Delphine smiled that warm smile again, and started emptying her boxes onto her bed.

"It is really lovely to meet someone who loves science like I do," Delphine said quietly, as if it were a very intimate secret she was sharing. Cosima grinned cheekily.

"Me too, I have a feeling that this is going to be great." Delphine and Cosima smiled at each other and went about setting up their room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Room Z401, room Z401, room Z401," Cosima muttered quietly to herself. Where the hell was room Z401? At the moment, Cosima was standing in the middle of S block, with absolutely no idea where Z block even was in relation to her current position. She nervously patted the map concealed in her back pocket, but she wasn't quite that desperate - to take out the map was to admit defeat and show everyone that she was a dumb first year. _Shit._

Think, think, think. Cosima was in S block, and she knew that B block was to her right. Maybe they were arranged in alphabetical order? She drew in a breath to settle her panic, and started off to her left with a sense of purpose that she didn't feel. She glanced at her watch. _11:05_, it flashed back at her. It was her first day of classes and she was going to be late. Typical.

When Cosima got outside she looked around quickly to get her bearings before continuing on. There was no sign of Z block yet, but her theory about the alphabetising seemed to be holding. Cosima was so consumed with being worried that she didn't notice the person in front of her until they were both lying on the floor.

"Hello there Cosima, aren't you going to be late for your first lecture?" Delphine asked, cocking her head to the side as she stood gracefully. It seemed that Delphine did everything gracefully.

"Well, um, yeah, but like, I'm always late, I don't know why I expected college to be any different." Cosima pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm just, um, like, lost, I guess," Cosima admitted, looking ashamed. Delphine grinned.

"Don't worry, I was too on my first day. I think it happens to everyone. Here, let me walk you to your class," Delphine said, linking her arm through Cosima's.

Cosima was shocked by the sudden - and unexpected - contact. Delphine did not come across as the linking arms type. They were touching, which kind of meant that Cosima lost control over most of her body. Her heart beat faster and her hands got clammy, and the urge to smile was so strong that Cosima had to concentrate on holding her face muscles in the appropriate places to avoid embarrassment. She was pretty sure she just ended up grimacing like a baby with wind.

"Which room are you in?"

"Z401," muttered Cosima.

The two girls walked off - led largely by Delphine - and arrived outside the appropriate lecture theatre in less than three minutes.

"Hey, thanks for this. Your ability to navigate campus is like, hella cool." Cosima said, smiling cheekily.

"You are most welcome Cosima. Anything for my lovely new roommate. I had best get to my own classes now," Delphine replied, stepping away with a subtle wave. Cosima waved back eagerly and didn't stop smiling until the lecture finished an hour later.

Cosima didn't have another class until six that night, so she decided to head back to her room and do some further study on this morning's lecture. She had memorised the way here this morning with Delphine, so she was pretty confident in her ability to make it back unassisted.

Cosima was passing one of the many on-campus coffee shops when she thought she heard someone say her name. She turned around and saw Delphine waving at her (gracefully, of course) from a table in the coffee shop. All plans of studying - or really of doing anything that didn't involve Delphine - left Cosima's mind as she joined Delphine at her table.

"Do you drink coffee?" Delphine asked Cosima.

"Do you breathe air?" Delphine laughed her light tinkling laugh and motioned for the barista to take their order.

"Of course, it was a silly question; you're a science geek, it is obvious that you would drink coffee!" Delphine looked up at the Barista.

"I will take another cappuccino, and for my lovely guest…"

"Oh, um, just a latte thanks," Cosima finished, ducking her head in an attempt to hide the fact that she was blushing at Delphine's comment.

"Do you hang out here much?" Cosima asked, already planning many 'accidental' passings of the cafe for a chance to see Delphine.

"Not really, actually. I am not sure why I came here today - I suppose I wanted some caffeine. I am glad I did though; now we might actually get a proper chance to talk without being busy unpacking books or navigating to lectures." Delphine smiled at Cosima sweetly, and cocked her head to the side.

Cosima's heart was racing. She was nervous. Nervous because she didn't know what to tell Delphine about herself - her gut instinct was to spill everything. She trusted Delphine, right off the bat, but she also did't want to make an idiot of herself, so she had to bite her tongue. Nervous also because of the flirty vibe she was sure she was imagining. People like Delphine had strong, handsome, foreign boyfriends. They weren't into chicks, and certainly not nerdy chicks like Cosima. But still, Cosima couldn't help but like Delphine. This is it, she thought, Delphine is going to be 'that straight girl in college who broke my heart with her unattainability.' I'm a fucking cliche.

"Cosima. Cosima? Cosima!" Delphine emphasised, waving an arm in front of Cosima's face.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I um, zone out a lot," Cosima fumbled. "What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering how you enjoyed your lecture this morning."

"Yeah, it was cool, I mean, I already knew a lot of it, but it sounds like the labs will be fun, and the lecturer wasn't totally boring so I suppose that's good. How are your classes?" Cosima finished, gesturing to Delphine.

"They are good. It seems that I am in for a bit more of a challenge this year, which leads me to believe that you will enjoy your second year much more than your first." Delphine smiled, looking a little too deeply into Cosima's eyes.

Cosima blushed, quietly pleased that Delphine already understood how intelligent she was - how she loved to be challenged.

Delphine glanced at her wrist and gasped. "Oh dear, I am sorry Cosima but I am late for my next class." Cosima's heart sunk at the thought of spending the next couple of hours without Delphine, but pushed back from the table and stood up.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Thanks for chatting. I'll see you tonight?" Cosima posed the question, desperately hoping that Delphine didn't already have plans.

"Yes, yes," smiled Delphine, "I will see you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima shifted on her bed and ran her hands through her dreadlocks. There were two bottles of cheap champagne sitting in the bar fridge that she shared with Delphine, and there were twenty or so lit candles scattered around the room. Cosima hadn't done it to be romantic, as such, she was just a person that enjoyed atmosphere. She was the kind of person that liked winter better than summer because it felt exciting and adventurous - like she was a character in a Sci-Fi Thriller set in the Antarctic (maybe on some kind of research project). Cosima had always lit candles when she lived at home because it made everything feel more meaningful, and like, intense. But sitting here now and looking around the room, Cosima worried that Delphine wouldn't see it in the same way she did. That Delphine would think Cosima was making a move.

Cosima sighed and shifted again, her insecurity manifesting itself in physical discomfort. Cosima knew that cliches were her downfall, but she couldn't help herself. I mean, ever since she read Looking For Alaska she'd wanted to lie around getting drunk off cheap champagne and share secrets under the pretence of a drinking game. For chrissake. And like, jesus, Naomi and Emily in Skins; ever since she saw that scene where they rode down to the lake on the bicycles in their vintage skirts and made love in the rain. Well, she'd daydreamed about that a lot. Just, having someone she could seduce with none-too-subtle cliches. And here she was projecting her fictional lesbian fantasies onto Delphine.

Cosima kicked herself. Literally. This had to stop. The whole thing was a stupid idea. She'd assumed that because Delphine had been nice enough to help her find her classes and not completely ignore her, she would want to like, build fucking blanket forts and read romance novels to each other or something ridiculous. Just as Cosima was about to get up and start blowing out candles Delphine walked through the door.

"Ah Cosima, this is so lovely! I have many candles too, but I hadn't unpacked them because most people do not enjoy candles as much as I." Delphine smiled lightly, and the smile grew as she looked around the room. Cosima could feel her heart melting - it was puddling around her feet about now. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

As Delphine moved to put her things away, Cosima inhaled and worked up the courage to speak.

"So… I. Uh. Um. Iboughtsomechampagneanditsinthefridgeand… I was wondering if you wanted to get a little drunk with me." Cosima tried to gasp for air without letting Delphine know that she needed to gasp for air. Delphine looked over at Cosima and grinned like she'd just heard the best idea ever.

"That would be lovely."

"Oh, wow, awesome," Cosima said, jumping up from her bed and heading for the bar fridge.

Less than an hour later Cosima and Delphine were lying on their backs on the rug in the middle of the room. They'd already finished one bottle of wine and somehow they'd ended up lying with their legs intertwined and their arms touching in the middle. Cosima's heart was beating so fast that she was sure she was going to pass out.

"I am having a really lovely time Cosima," Delphine murmured, propping herself up on her elbow, so that she was leaning over Cosima.

"Me too," Cosima said, smiling cheekily. Cosima could feel Delphine's lovely blonde hair brushing her face, and inhaled subconsciously. Delphine smelt like flowers and soap and loveliness. All Cosima wanted was to touch Delphine's face, and she reached her hand out, cupping the side of Delphine's perfect, porcelain face.

_Shit. _Cosima quickly snatched her hand away.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was just, I don't know." Cosima said awkwardly. Delphine squeezed Cosima's hand quickly, smiling.

"It is quite alright. You have very soft hands."Delphine said delicately. Cosima laughed awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"Cosima, may I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah, sure, what's up?" Cosima was panicking inside.

"What is it like, to sleep with a woman? I mean, I have always imagined it would be much gentler - perhaps more intuitive - than with a man. I just, I suppose I am curious."

Cosima was a little perturbed by the question. She couldn't recall actually telling Delphine that she was into chicks, and she wasn't really sure whether the message to take away was that Delphine had never been with a woman, or that Delphine had imagined herself with women. Cosima did't know whether to be encouraged or put-off. She rolled over to look at Delphine better.

"Well, I'm not sure how you worked out that I am attracted to women, you know, other than those sapphic vibes I give off," Cosima laughed, poking her tongue out cheekily, "but I will try and answer your question. Even if it is awkward."

Cosima lent over Delphine to grab the second wine bottle and took a swig before continuing.

"So, I was about seventeen when it occurred to me that my constant daydreams about my best friend's lips weren't exactly classified as 'friendship feelings.' So then, being the science geek I am, I tortured myself for hours trying to work out where these feelings came from, and what I was, and worrying that my friends would find out and be weirded out and that I would turn back into the friendless geek I was at thirteen. I still like men though. I mean, I've had sex with both and enjoyed it. I suppose if I were to label myself I would say I was bisexual, but things like that just don't seem as important as they did a year ago. I'm me, and I love who I love, and I can have sex with whoever I want to have sex with. I'd like to think that my sexuality isn't the most important thing about me; I'd much rather be remembered for my research. That hasn't really answered your question. I guess, both have their merits. Women are softer and gentler and they smell nice, but men are rugged and handsome and sex with them is nice too. Jesus, sorry for the life story." Cosima finished, lifting the champagne pottle to moisten her dry throat.

"Thank you for telling me that," Delphine said quietly. "It's just that, I'd never really considered bisexuality for myself. I mean, I've always been able to appreciate the beauty and grace of women, but I'd never considered the possibility of having a romantic relationship with another woman." Cosima nodded, not really sure where this was going, trying to shake of the fuzziness in her head.

"What I am trying - unsuccessfully - to say, is that since I first met you I haven't been able to stop wondering what it would feel like to kiss you. I don't mean that because I am curious, or I want to experiment, I just think that you are incredibly intelligent, and passionate, and your smile is so infectious, and you're really, really _hot._"

Cosima was totally blown away. Never in a million years did she think that this night would actually go the way she wanted it to, and yet here they were, lying intertwined on the floor, considering kissing each other. Delphine lifted her head and caught Cosima's eyes, and they were both smiling, and then they were both laughing. Hysterically. Like, clutch-your-sides-because-you're-going-to-split-open-and-spill-happiness-everywhere laughter.

When they'd calmed down enough to keep still for longer than a minute, Cosima lent over and stroked the side of Delphine's face. This time she let her hand linger, and Delphine brought her hand up to cup Cosima's. Cosima moved so that their foreheads were pressed into each other - they were basically as close as two people can get without kissing. And then they were kissing. Softly, tentatively, but kissing. Delphine pulled back after a few minutes and placed a kiss on the end of Cosima's nose.

"That was every bit as lovely as I dreamt," Delphine whispered, before cuddling into Cosima. They fell asleep like that, all intertwined on the floor, and neither of them could remember ever being so comfortable.


End file.
